1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention relates to a pulse width control circuit. More particularly to a pulse width control arrangement which provides turn-on transient and high voltage supply transient suppression for pulsed transmitters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior pulse forming transmitters such as pulsed - TWT radar transmitters used high voltage capacitors which are both physically and electrically larger than is considered feasible to those skilled in the art. Moreover, by reducing the leakage inductance in the high voltage pulse forming transmitter arrangement below the current design levels there would also be an accompanying reduction in the turn-on transient and high voltage transient suppression for the high power transmitter.